The Pokémon Chronicles
by Lahdolphin
Summary: If Akaya had a choice to do it all again, he would. He would just go back in time to when he decided to be a trainer, slap himself in the face, and be done with it. Because at least then he wouldn't be running through town in his Electabuzz boxers. Whoops. Pokémon-AU.
1. Pokémon—I Choose You

**Pokémon—I Choose You **  
I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was

...

_Akaya Kirihara is a fifteen year old boy from New Pallet Town in Tenipuri. The town's Pokémon expert and resident professor, Gary Oak, received three Kanto starter Pokémon to give to those old enough to have a Pokémon license. Akaya is one of those trainers._

_..._

Akaya never thought this would happen to him.

If he had a choice to do it all again, he would. He would just go back in time to when he decided to be a trainer, slap himself in the face, and be done with it. Because at least then he wouldn't be running through town in his Electabuzz boxers.

He ran past the cookie-cutter houses of his small home town, onto main street where his mother's salon was, past Daisy Oak's bakery the Cake Emporium, and through the mass of people standing in the street for the Sunday market including his mother. Great, he just ran past his mother in his underwear after he promised to wake up on time.

The paved road turned to dirt and the buildings were replaced by fields of thick grass. He could smell saltwater, fresh and crisp, mixing with the smell of pollen. New Pallet Bay was on the horizon shinning like it was a normal day. Only it wasn't a normal day. Today was the day he was supposed to become a trainer.

His whole life was full of _whoops _moments. So far his fifteen years of life consisted of being outsmarted by a girl two years younger than him, stupidly injuring himself when competing with his archenemy, and causing Pokémon territory wars at Gary's lab. He's had too many casts and band-aids to count.

He was supposed to become a Pokémon Master, the best trainer in the region of Tenipuri, and make up for all those stupid things.

And then he over slept. Whoops.

Gary Oak's lab came into view. First the white fences of the corral, then the windmill, then finally, Akaya could see the small two story building. The walls were white and the roof was barnyard red. In the back, Pokémon drifted in the saltwater bay while others moved through the plains inside the white fences.

He headed for the gray door on the side of the building hoping he wasn't too late.

"Professor Gary!" Akaya shouted as he busted through the door. "I'm here!"

He had just enough energy to realize that Gary Oak was not in the room. Instead there were two kids.

The two kids shared dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tanned skin that looked out of place anywhere but a beach. Akaya knew both of them and could confidently say they were completely different people. For starters, one was a thirteen year old girl and the other was a fifteen year old boy.

Akaya had grown up with the two kids. Long before they were born, their fathers were sailor friends, and over time their mothers became the best of friends. When Daisy Oak decided to move to Tenipuri, Akaya's family tagged along. Fifteen years later, the Oak and Kirihara families were inseparable, like they were bound together by an unseeable force.

"Wrong door, genius," Samuel Oak said. Akaya wished he could say Sam was the thirteen year old girl, but sadly that was his younger sister Camellia.

"Huh?" Akaya said.

"Wrong. Door." Sam smirked impishly and said, "Nice underwear."

Akaya looked around. He didn't see any strange machines, Poké-balls, or important papers scattered around the room. He saw family pictures, the ugly olive green sofa the Oak siblings were occupying, and things that belonged in a home, not a lab. He was in Gary's home.

Akaya left through the door by the stairs and entered what he hoped was Gary's lab (he really didn't have that much confidence in his sense of direction at this point). He heard the familiar pings and bops of the machinery, and saw papers spread throughout the room like a hurricane had hit the place. The room smelled like metal and sour lemon air freshener—definitely Gary's lab.

Gary was siting at his desk twirling back and forth in his chair, his face pressed into hard lines. Akaya expected him to be looking at Crystal, his lab assistant, but he wasn't. Another man was standing in front of Gary.

The man was the same age as Gary—thirty years old exactly—with a yellow creature on his shoulder. Akaya recognized the creature as a Pikachu, then recognized the man. He had black hair, dark eyes, and wore a tattered old hat that would look weird on any other thirty year old man, but for him it just seemed right.

It was Ash Ketchum.

_And I'm in my underwear_, Akaya thought.

Akaya hid behind a large transfer machine and tried to listen. He was good at eavesdropping. Sam, Camellia, and he had done it for years whenever someone came to visit Gary. When your childhood friends are related to the local Pokémon professor and you live in a small town, you learn to keep yourself occupied. (This meant Akaya and the Oak siblings learned to get in trouble.)

"I told you, I don't have that type of information," Gary said, sounding frustrated like he had said it a million times.

Ash held out his arms; Pikachu mimicked the motion on his shoulder. "But Gary, I need that information. Brock can't get the Johto starters to breed, and the grass starters from Hoenn and Shinnoh won't nest. Professor Elm's information didn't help, Professor Birch is still recovering from that Beedrill attack, and Professor Rowan won't stay in one place so I can't find him."

"For the last time, I don't study Pokémon breeding! I study Pokémon habits and development. I don't know anything about nesting or breeding or egg care. Ask Brock, or Jackal—he's an up and coming breeder on Coral Island."

Ash sighed heavily. "But Gary—"

"Ash—"

The two continued to bicker and back forth, arguing over details that Akaya didn't understand. Camellia would know, she was always the smart one. She could tell you anything you needed to know as long as you gave her enough time and a book. Akaya's sister was the same way, but Camellia was in a class of her own.

Pikachu jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and stood on his back paws. He wiggled his nose and tilted his head—"Pika?" The Pokémon padded over to the transfer machine Akaya was hiding behind.

"Pika."

Akaya knelt down and waved his hand. "Go away. I'm hiding."

The Pokémon tilted his head again. "Pika-pi!"

"I'm hiding you little... _annoying thing_."

Akaya suddenly realized how quite the room had gone. Gary and Ash had stopped bickering. Slowly, he looked up and saw the two men standing in front of him. He smiled cheekily at Gary and Ash, then stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"So," Akaya said, "what's up?"

Gary crossed his arms. It was unsettling how much he looked like his older sister Daisy Oak. Akaya had more than a few memories of that woman scaring him out of his wits for stealing a piece of cake or damaging her rose garden.

"Uh, any Pokémon left?" Akaya asked.

"Daisy brought Camellia and Sam over before I was even awake, and then Shiita came over and got the last one."

"So no Pokémon?"

"No Pokémon."

Akaya could see out a window. Sun caught the bay he learned to swim in. There were groves of tall trees and bushes with berries so juicy that sticky sweetness dribbled down your chin on the first bite. Even the rocks by the bayside seemed to glow amber.

His dream was shattered because of another one of his _whoops_ moments. Nothing should look that beautiful.

"Don't you have a newly hatched egg or something?" Ash asked. "I was late and I still got Pikachu."

Akaya looked up at his childhood hero, then changed his gaze to Gary. "I'll settle for something weaker. Any Pokémon is better than no Pokémon."

"And some clothes?" Ash laughed.

Akaya remembered in his underwear. Whoops.

...

Gary went upstairs and got some of Sam's spare clothes from the guest room. Akaya tugged on the t-shirt and jeans, thankful he was no longer exposed, even if he was wearing his archenemy's clothes.

After dropping off the clothes, Gary disappeared into the corral to get a Pokémon. Akaya wondered what Pokémon he would get. He hoped it was strong. He couldn't do anything if he wasn't strong. If he got a weak Pokémon, he figured he could use it to catch something stronger then get rid of it.

"Are you going to be a trainer or researcher or...?" Ash asked.

"Trainer."

Ash smiled approvingly. "Are you going to travel with Daisy's kids?"

"No," Akaya said quickly. He'd rather not have a Pokémon than travel with know-it-all Camellia and his archenemy Sam.

"I thought I was going to travel by myself too—most people do—but I ended up with so many people to travel with that I was never alone. It's better that way."

"Maybe, if they're strong. I don't want to travel with weak people, they'll only hold me back."

Gary came in through the door and Akaya shot out of his seat. The Pokémon Professor held out a minimized Poké-ball—half white, half red.

"What is it?" Akaya asked.

"Open it and find out."

Akaya took the ball. It felt fuzzy in his hand, like static electricity flickering on and off. He pressed the button in the center and the ball swelled in his hand to the size of a large apple. Then, he tossed it up into the air.

The ball cracked open and light poured out.

A small sky blue Pokémon with black hue under its neck like a collar stood in front of Akaya. Its forelegs each had one gold ring and its large oval ears had strange, star-like gold patterns. Its hind-paws and legs were black. When it opened its mouth, Akaya saw small fangs.

It looked like something his mother would cuddle.

"What is it?" Akaya asked. He squatted and stared at the Pokémon. Gold eyes stared back at him.

Gary reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular red device. He held it out and Akaya took it, quickly recognizing it as a Pokédex. He clicked the only button he could find, revealing the complex inside. He pointed the Pokédex at his Pokémon.

_Shinx, the flash Pokémon, electric. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded._

Akaya read the specs on the screen, then looked at the Shinx in front of him. Something was wrong.

"It's small," Akaya said, frowning.

"He was the runt of the litter. I had to separate him from the rest of the pack or else he would have been in trouble. He's about as strong as your average starter Pokémon."

Akaya was not convinced that this thing could be strong. Electric-types were supposed to be fast and dangerous, not small and cute. Maybe it could smoother enemy Pokémon with cuteness.

"Does it evolve?" Akaya asked.

Ash put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on! Where's the fun in knowing something like that?"

Akaya stood up and looked at Gary. "Don't you have anything else?"

"There's nothing wrong with him," Gary said. "He's stronger than the Pichu I gave your sister."

Did Gary really expect him to go out and conquer the Pokémon League with a runt? This just had to be a joke.

"But it's..." Akaya frowned.

"He," Gary said.

Shinx pawed at Akaya's left foot, its claws not making a single scratch. This was a house Pokémon, not a trainer's Pokémon.

The door to the corral flew open as a woman with purple hair and bright blue eyes ran inside. It was Crystal, who had known Gary since he first started research as a kid. Usually Crystal was kind and calm, always in control of the situation, but now she looked ready to tear her hair out. She looked prettier the other way, Akaya decided.

"The Tauros!" she shouted. "They've broken through the fence again."

The air in the room shifted. Gary and Ash lunged into action; Gary pulled a Poké-ball out of his lab coat pocket and Ash called Pikachu to his side. Gary tossed his ball into the air and out popped Umbreon, a sleek black Pokémon with crimson eyes and long ears.

_Umbreon, the moonlight Pokémon, dark. _

Gary and Ash ran out the doors followed by their Pokémon and Crystal. Akaya picked up Shinx and followed.

Outside, in the labyrinth of white fences, a pack of rampaging Tauros busted through the fences leaving a scar where they had been—_Tauros, the wild bull Pokémon, normal_.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball to keep them away from the house and street!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and do the same!"

_Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon, electric._

Akaya stood behind Gary and Ash, watching their Pokémon's powerful attacks stop the Tauros dead in their tracks without making contact. Dirt was kicked into the air in a small puff cloud; Akaya coughed, but Gary and Ash seemed unaffected. Those attacks were strong, stronger than anything Shinx could produce in its wildest dreams.

Shinx felt even weaker and smaller in his arms than before.

_Why can't you do that?_ Akaya thought miserably, looking down at the runt in his arms.

And that's when the little runt dug its tiny fangs into Akaya's arm. Akaya shrieked and grabbed his throbbing arm, too distracted to notice his Pokémon running past Gary and Ash, past Umbreon and Pikachu, and straight into the fuming Tauros mob.

"Get back here, you stupid Pokémon!" Akaya roared.

"Wait, Akaya," Gary said, holding out his arm to keep him from running past. "Look."

The Tauros were frozen with fear.

Shinx was crouched down into the grass like a cat on the hunt, his gold eyes wide and firm as he stared down the beasts in front of him.

"That's the strongest intimidation I've ever seen," Ash said.

"Stop gawking, Ashie-boy!" Gary shouted. "Umbreon, chase the Tauros back into their pen!"

"Right. Pikachu, help Umbreon!"

Akaya watched as the two Pokémon listened to their orders. The previously wild Tauros were subdued and willingly re-entered their destroyed pen.

Akaya ran over to his Pokémon when the Tauros were gone. He wanted to the kick the thing for biting him like that, but instead he picked it up. Shinx was still small and weak and powerless, but there was something in its golden eyes that made it a little less useless.

"At least he can do something," Akaya said. His eyes were unforgiving as he went on, "You better get strong because strength is the only things that matters when it comes to Pokémon. You got that? And don't _ever_ bite me again."

"Shinx!"

"And don't be cute," he grumbled. "You're supposed to be scary for Pichu's sake."

"Akaya," Gary said, "go back inside."

"But—"

"Go inside!"

...

Camellia and Sam were peering out the windows when Akaya came inside. Camellia pulled a book out of her back pocket. It was worn and tattered, the spine barely holding on. The front cover was faded beyond recognition, but Akaya knew the title: _A Researcher's Field Guide_.

"You have a Pokédex now," Sam said, groaning as if he had said it already. "You don't need that thing."

"Shinx," Camellia said, looking between the book and the Shinx in Akaya's arms. She frowned. "It's tiny."

"It's the runt," Akaya muttered. _This is so embarrassing_.

"Akaya got the runt?" Sam laughed. "This is too good to be true!"

"And what did _you_ get?"

Sam reached for the belt that was holding up his khaki shorts and pulled off a minimized Poké-ball. He tossed it to the ground and out popped Charmander.

_Charmander, the lizard Pokémon, fire. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely._

The only thing Akaya could think was, _I wanted that one._

"Cam," Akaya said, "what'd you get?"

Camellia reached into her pocket and retrieved her Poké-ball. It cracked open in her hand and a Bulbasaur appeared at her feet.

_Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon, grass-poison. It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger._

"He already knows Tackle and Vine Whip," Camellia said like a proud mother. "Do you know what moves Shinx knows?"

Akaya didn't know. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if the thing knew nothing.

"Tomorrow we're going to Accela City so I can challenge the Gym Leader," Sam said, unknowingly saving Akaya. "I bet I'll have all eight badges before you even get one."

"I'm going to the Pokémon League," Akaya said, "and I'm going to be Tenipuri's Champion!"

"I'll get there first."

"Even if you do, I'll still beat you."

...

Akaya was never more excited to wake up in his life. The fact that he woke up on time made him happier than he would admit out-loud.

He dressed quickly, attaching Shinx's Poké-ball to his belt and grabbing the bag his mother packed for him, and headed downstairs where his mom was waiting in the living room.

"I packed everything you had set out," she said. "There're poffins and pellets for Shinx, and enough sandwiches for a week. I packed three changes of clothes and two extra pairs of underwear. Is that enough?"

He was going on an adventure to be the best trainer in the region and his mother asks about underwear. Of course she would.

"Mooom," Akaya groaned. "I have enough underwear."

"Just making sure. Call whenever you reach a Pokémon Center; if you need money, just ask and I'll send some over. Be sure to visit your sister's lab if you're near Daster City. Your Dad's on Reef Fish Isle, so if you're there, see him. If you run into Samuel and Camellia be sure to call Daisy, okay? And take care of Shinx or else you are coming home, no more adventures for a year!"

"Alright, alright. I gotta go."

She kissed his forehead. "Be safe. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Mom. Bye."

He stepped outside, the familiar scent of grass and dirt and salt engulfing him. The sun was bright and the sky was blue. It was just another day in New Pallet Town, but it was the first day of the rest of Akaya's life. Today was the day he started his adventure. Today was the day he began his destiny.

He never looked back.

...

_With a Pokémon at his side, Akaya Kirihara sets off to discover the great world of Pokémon. He does not know what adventures await him or who he may meet, but with his brave Shinx, he knows it'll be an adventure to behold._

* * *

**A/N: Feedback is loved :)**

**(This fic will be moved into the crossover category in due time.)****_  
_**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon © 2002-2013 Pokémon. © 1995-2013 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK inc. TM, ® and Pokémon character names are trademarks of Nintendo. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended in using Pokémon content. Information for this fic was taken from****_serebii (dot net)_ and ********_bulbapedia (-dot-) bulbagarden (dot net)_****; I do not own these sites nor do I take credit for the information they provide. I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. This disclaimer applies to the content of all subsequent chapters.**


	2. Catch 'em All

**Catch 'em All **  
To catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause

...

_Akaya Kirihara has just begun his Pokémon journey. Having left behind New Pallet Town and embraced the forests and lakes of Tenipuri's southern peninsula, Akaya travels north and begins his search for his next Pokémon. Only it seems that catching a Pokémon isn't all he thought it would be._

...

Fishing was boring.

Akaya fell back into the grass along the riverside. He had put bait on the lure of his collapsable rod and waited. He continued to wait. Then he did some more waiting. As the sun got higher and the air got hotter, he kept waiting. He took a quick potty break in the bushes, then continued to wait.

Shinx sat by his knee, crouched in the grass, staring at the Yanma on the other side of the river. (_Yanma, the clear wing Pokémon, bug-flying_.) He doubted that useless runt could catch one, but it wasn't pestering him so he did not mind its fruitless hunt.

_How long do I have to sit here?_

It seemed as though all that waiting was worth it when he felt a sudden tug on the line. He yanked on the rod and began to reel the Pokémon in. Shinx stood up on its four paws, crying out, "Shinx!"

"I got something!" Akaya spun the reel, pulling the Pokémon in. It felt big, heavy, and strong. Shinx moved behind him and bit the back of his shirt, trying to help him pull the Pokémon in. With one final tug, Akaya pulled on the rod, and the Pokémon came flying up onto the river bank. He turned to see—"Come on! Really?"

A reddish-orange fish with white fins was flailing on the grass. It had two stiff, three-peaked yellow fins on its back and stomach. Akaya recognized it immediately, but pulled his Pokédex out of the back pocket of his jeans anyways.

_Magikarp, the fish Pokémon, water. An underpowered, pathetic Pokémon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but usually not more than seven feet._

Akaya approached the Pokémon to remove it from the lure and release it. He already had one useless Pokémon to deal with and did not need another. He knelt down next to the Magikarp, which seemed to be trying to splash even though there was no water. Weak _and_ stupid. He tried to grab onto it, but to no avail; it's scales were slimy from the river.

Akaya looked over and Shinx and said, "Don't you know any moves?" Shinx blinked at him. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

Akaya put a knee down on Magikarp's tail which made it very, very mad. The wild Pokémon flung its body up into Akaya's gut just above his belt.

_I'm going to be castrated by a Magikarp. _

Akaya doubled over and coughed. After a few moments of blind panic and horrible pain, he opened his eyes.

One of the empty Poké-balls on his belt had been knocked off its hook. It must have hit the wild Magikarp because it was rocking back and forth as something struggled inside it.

"No, that doesn't count, that doesn't count!"

It rocked back and forth three times before clicking.

Akaya held the cool, damp ball in his hand. "I caught a Magikarp?"

Whoops.

...

He didn't release the Magikarp. As much as he hated weak Pokémon, he just couldn't. He had heard Camellia go on enough rants about Magikarp to know that they evolved into a beastly Pokémon. He figured he could have Shinx and it attack one another until one of them got a little stronger.

Akaya walked along the river with Shinx beside him. His plan was to make it walk as punishment for not knocking out the flailing Magikarp, but Shinx seemed to enjoy it so Akaya was at a loss.

(He was also being followed by a wild Pokémon, but he did not know that.)

He was mumbling over his map when he heard the buzzing. As he continued on the buzzing grew louder and louder and louder still. It caused Shinx's ears to perk up and Akaya to stare into the depths of the forest.

He needed another Pokémon, a _strong_ Pokémon, and maybe that buzzing was a key. He was wrong, of course, but he went in not knowing that.

In a trap of clearing covered in silk webs hung dozens of sleeping Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill. Shinx's golden rings glowed to alert of danger though Akaya obviously saw the danger in this. He was surrounded by territorial, bug-poison-Pokémon. He was more concerned with the poison part of that equation.

"Be quiet," Akaya said. He turned and stepped on a twig.

_Crunch._

The buzzing stopped.

"Weedle-wee!"

"Kakun!"

"Beeeeee!"

He ran for dear life.

...

Luckily, the Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill stopped their pursuit when he and Shinx jumped into a small creek. This was not before Akaya ran into two branches that sliced him up, dove under a Beedrill because Shinx took them to a dead end, or got stuck with a _lot_ of poison barbs. After all of that he continued on without conducting investigations to find the source of strange, deadly buzzing sounds.

He was just about to stop for lunch when Shinx sprang across the path he was walking along. He tripped and got a mouthful of dirt path.

"Hey!" Akaya shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

Shinx stopped in front of a large bush just outside of the forest. Akaya walked over and saw a speck of light green in-between the dark leaves. Something was in that bush.

The golden rings on Shinx's legs began to glow.

"If you don't come out, I'll attack you," Akaya threatened.

The bush parted and a small Pokémon stepped out. Its body was white, its legs making it look like it was wearing a dress. It had a green portion on its head that resembled a helmet that had two red horns, one on the front and one on the back. It didn't appear to have any eyes, or maybe they were simply hidden as the green helmet hung over its face.

Akaya pointed his Pokédex at the white Pokémon.

_Ralts, the feeling Pokémon, psychic. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition._

Positive disposition? That was that last phrase Akaya would use to describe himself in that moment. He had accidentally caught the weakest Pokémon of them all, stumbled into a poison-Pokémon nightmare, and Shinx was just sitting there staring at the wild Pokémon instead of attacking.

"Shinx, attack!"

Shinx looked up at him. "Shinx?"

"Attack! It means to hurt!"

Ralts let out a child-like laughter and ran through the bush back into the woods. Akaya cursed and ran after it, shouting, "Shinx, follow me!"

They ran in and out of the trees, jumped over protruding roots, got hit in the face by a few low branches, and nearly tripped on several mossy rocks. Somehow they managed to chase the wilds Ralts into a clearing.

"Shinx—"

The move just came to him.

"—Tackle!"

Shinx jumped forward and slammed its body towards Ralts. The white Pokémon shimmered in a multicolored light and disappear, teleporting to the top of a nearby rock.

"What? That's cheating!"

Ralts laughed, covering its mouth like a child.

Akaya grew red with anger. "Shinx, use Tackle again!"

Shinx jumped from rock to rock, reaching the top and once again coming up short. Ralts teleported to a tree branch. Shinx had barreled straight into the rock.

Akaya grabbed an empty Poké-ball off his belt and felt it swell in his hand. He tossed it at the wild Pokémon.

The ball froze midair.

Ralts's hands were up in the air and the ball was encased in a thin, shinning blue light. Before Akaya could realize that Ralts was using a move, the ball was hurdled towards his head.

_Thwack!_

Akaya fell to the ground; his butt hit a rock which added to the pain. Shinx ran over and sat by his feet looking rather concerned.

"Watch the Ralts, you stupid—!"

But it was too late. The wild Ralts had teleported out of sight.

Akaya looked at Shinx who had hit his head hard on that rock. He reluctantly tugged Shinx into his lap and prodded at its forehead. He was no doctor, but that scratch looked pretty nasty to him.

"You're hurt. We're going to a Pokémon Center."

"Shinx!"

"Back in your ball."

Akaya recalled Shinx and sighed. He just couldn't catch a break.

...

The Pokémon Center was large and comfortably warm, like there was an invisible fireplace heating it. A few trainers sat on the many sofas which were scattered throughout the lounge. It looked like a large hotel only with pink-blob Pokémon running around.

_Chansey, the egg Pokémon, normal. A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people._

Akaya approached the front desk where Nurse Joy was. Her hair was Chansey-pink and her lips were pushed into a kind smile. She was the image of perfect.

"Do you need something?" she asked politely.

"Uh."

_How do I talk again? _

"My Pokémon," he said, unhooking Shinx and Magikarp's balls from his belt. "A Ralts was chasing me."

She gladly took his Poké-balls, which she handed off to a passing Chansey, and said, "The Ralts in this area generally stay deep in the forest. You must have done something kind to draw them out. Ralts are drawn to kindness."

Akaya nodded dumbly; he vaguely remembered his Pokédex saying that but he had no idea what he did that was kind. Did not releasing his worthless Shinx count?

"So, um, how long will this take?"

"Not long at all, unless your Pokémon is severely injured, which is uncommon for this area. You can stay here for as long as you like. We have rooms if you want to stay the night."

He left the front desk after questioning about the phones and giving his name. When he turned he saw the sofas and on the sofas he saw the Oak siblings. He would recognize their tanned skin and their chocolate hair and eyes anywhere.

He walked over and sat down next to Camellia. Sam was wearing one of his uncle's old pendent necklaces; Camellia was covered in pale peach from her shoes to her vest to her hip-bag. Sam was sizing him up like he used to when they were kids and were about to fight.

He would have to battle Sam one day.

He wished that day was today because he needed to beat something into the ground—it was that kind of a day.

"Hey, Akaya," Camellia said. She held up a brown bird-Pokémon that fit in her hands. "Look."

_Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon, normal-flying. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand. _

"I laid out some Pecha berries along the edge of the field a flock was grazing in. I figured the strongest one would be the leader and would eat first. So I waited and this big girl came over and—" She held her Pidgey in her lap looking genuinely happy. "I got a Pidgey!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I got my Shroomish the right way, by battling, not trickery."

"I _thought_," Camellia corrected. "You don't need to run head first into everything—"

"You caught a Pokémon?" Akaya asked, staring at Sam.

Sam smirked. "Yeah. A Shroomish. My Charmander burned him so they're getting looked at."

_Shroomish, the mushroom Pokémon, grass. It sprouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled. _

Akaya thought about his runt Shinx and his weak Magikarp.

"Don't tell me you haven't caught anything yet," Sam said. "I thought you were going to beat me to the Pokémon League. How can you get there with just a runt?"

"I am going to beat you and just so you know, I already caught a strong Pokémon!"

"Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it."

...

He called his mom on a video phone—"Honey, I'm so glad you're safe!"—which was when he was interrogated about Shinx, his adventures, and his underwear. If he had to, he would go commando, it was not that big of a deal to him. His mother was another story.

Fifteen minutes later, he hung up and slunk over to the sofa where the siblings had been. Sam had since disappeared leaving only his thirteen year old sister, who Akaya considered his favorite of the two siblings.

He sat on the sofa, immediately sinking like his butt was being sucked in, and crossed his arms. "Being a trainer stinks."

"If it makes you feel any better, Sam tried to catch four other Pokémon before he got Shroomish, and even then he was aiming for a Kakuna."

"_He_ didn't catch a Magikarp."

"You caught a Magikarp?"

"A friggin' _Magikarp_."

Camellia laughed.

Akaya stuck his tongue out like a child and mocked her. She did not seem to mind. She had put up with Akaya and her older brother Sam her whole life; this was nothing new to her.

Camellia pulled out her worn out book, _A Reacher's Field Guide_, and flipped to Magikarp's page.

"Cam, I don't care what your book says," he groaned.

"Just listen," Camellia said, pointing to the page. "Look. Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, right? It goes from a water-type to a water-flying-type, which isn't all together good because it has a double weakness to electric-type moves, but—"

"Until it evolves it's useless."

"No Pokémon is useless. My great-grandfather said so."

"He's wrong; Magikarp is useless. I don't need useless Pokémon. Useless Pokémon don't win battles! Strong Pokémon win battles, which I kind of want to do!"

Camellia stared at him. "You don't have to yell. I'm just trying to help."

_Now she's upset. I can't catch a break._

Camellia stood up so Akaya did too.

"I have to go make sure we have enough water. I'll see you later, Akaya."

She walked away and Akaya groaned, sitting back down in defeat. Then, someone who he had not truly noticed until that moment, said, "Every trainer has a hard time finding their footing. It comes with time by trying on a lot of shoes, some of which may look nice but won't fit."

"Huh?"

The guy looked like he was seventeen, two years older than Akaya. He was as tall as a house and had Aipom-ears. With a toothy smile, he said, "I'm Jackson Wright, by the way."

"Uh, Akaya."

"It's true, about the shoes. It just takes time. Your friend may be realizing that her shoes want to take her elsewhere, perhaps away from her brother."

"Umm."

The boy with the Aipom-ears looked to be distracted by his own thoughts so Akaya took that moment to stand up and escape. What a weird guy.

...

Sam and Camellia left that day; Akaya ended up staying the end because Shinx had clonked his head pretty badly and his lure had cut Magikarp's mouth. By dusk they were healed but Akaya had no intentions of facing that monster filled forest at night.

He sat on his bed with Shinx on the floor; Magikarp was in the tub. He pointed his Pokédex at the electric-type and pressed random buttons until _A)_ something exploded, or _B)_ he found something useful. Fortunately, nothing exploded.

_Moves:_  
_Tackle, normal  
Spark, electric_

_At least it knows something else_, Akaya thought. He made a note to try Spark next them he was attacked by a pack of Beedrill or an evil Ralts.

He left the Pokémon Center at dawn with a belly full of Nurse Joy's Oran berry pancakes and a fresh pair of underwear under his pants.

_Accela City, here I come._

(And once again, he was being followed by the wild Ralts, but he did not know that.)

...

_Having caught an expected Pokémon and parted ways from his childhood friends, Akaya sets off for Accela City once more. Will our hero conquer the Accela Gym or will he fail miserably? More importantly: will he reach the city in one piece!_

* * *

**A/N: :)**


	3. Trainer Training

**Trainer Training  
**To stand alone in the victory circle  
Stake their claim when the music starts

...

_On his way to Accela City, our hero finds himself a strange situation. His journey hangs in the balance... quite literally!_

...

_Forty-three pebbles_, Akaya counted from his spot on the branch. Below Shinx pawed helpless at the tree, occasionally nipping at the bark.

He had fallen asleep on top of his sleeping bag; it was hot and he refused to strip to his underwear in the middle of the forest. When he woke up, he found himself dangling from a tree branch, curtsey of the wild Ralts. He was threaded up by his shirt for—

Four hours now.

Really?

Childish laughter erupted from a tree opposite of Akaya's. Shinx growled cutely at the tree, unable to spot the hidden psychic Pokémon.

Akaya had long since given up trying to get down. He could not wiggle and his shirt was surprisingly strong considering it was holding his weight. Even if he did get free, it was a fifteen foot face plant. He'd like to keep if his teeth if at all possible.

Day one of journey: set off from New Pallet Town.

Day five of journey: died in tree.

This was not turning out like the epic tale Akaya had dreamed off.

Then, when he thought all hope was lost, a tall figured appeared. It was a towering freckled boy with sandy hair and large ears—Aipom sized ears.

"Hey," the seventeen year old said, "weren't you at the Pokémon Center a little ways back?"

"You're the guy who was talking about shoes. Jason something."

"Jackson Wright. And you're Akaya, if my memory serves me right. Good to see a familiar face, isn't it?"

Jackson stopped at the tree's shadow and gazed up at the dangling trainer with blue eyes.

"Do you need some help or are you just hanging there for no reason?" Jackson asked sincerely.

"Do you know anyone who hangs from trees for no reason?" Akaya replied harshly.

"I guess I don't." Jackson reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Poké-ball. He held it in his hand and said, "Come on out, Croconaw."

With a flourish of his arm and a flash of light, a Pokémon appeared. It stood on its back two feet and was mostly blue in coloration with yellow segments and black eye markings. It had three sets of red spikes on its body, one with three prongs on its head, one with two prongs on its back, and one diamond-shaped spike on its tail.

Akaya, not having a clue what that thing was, contorted himself to reach his Pokédex.

_Croconaw, the big jaw Pokémon, water. It opens its huge jaws wide when attacking. If it loses any fangs while biting, they grow back in._

Akaya vaguely recalled Camellia rambling on about regions' starters. Johto had a water-type which evolved into Croconaw, right? He then remembered her yelling at him for not knowing simple things like evolution and knew that Croconaw was definitely an evolution of Totodile.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!"

"_What_?"

Croconaw opened its enormous yellow jaw and a jet of water shot out. It was warm and soaked him to the bone, but it did not knock him free from the branch. It just made him wet.

Ralts laughed.

"I will catch you!" Akaya declared. "I will catch you and never let you out of your ball! Ever!"

Jackson frowned. "That really did work better in my head. I thought for sure that you would"—he made a sweeping motion with his arms—"_whoosh_."

Akaya growled, "Get me down!"

"Alright, alright." He called back Croconaw and pulled out another Poké-ball.

_Please don't be a water-type. Please don't be a water-type._

"Magneton, your turn."

Akaya held up his wet Pokédex to the Pokémon made up of three metal balls with eyes. Magnets protruded out from each ball and bolts were attached their spheres.

_Magneton, the magnet Pokémon, electric-steel. It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. A group can set off a magnetic storm._

Akaya was no Camellia, but he knew that water and electricity could lead to one extra crispy trainer. Luckily, Jackson knew that as well and had another idea in mind.

"Levitate up and move him off the tree branch," Jackson said.

Magneton rose up under Akaya. It pressed the red and blue ends of one magnet to Akaya's stomach and pushed up, then carried him off the branch. A few seconds and levitation magic later, Akaya was back on the ground.

"Shinx!" His Pokémon ran up to him and pawed at his jeans. Akaya sighed and petted its head quickly with a "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, no thanks to you."

Jackson rubbed Magneton, said, "Good job, take a rest," and called it back to its Poké-ball.

"So, uh, thanks, I guess," Akaya said.

"No problem," Jackson said with a toothy smile. "I was just looking for a good area to have lunch so it's perfect timing."

Akaya's stomach growled. He clutched at his shirt. "Lunch sounds good."

"Great! Let's find a spot. I want to hear how you ended up in that tree."

Akaya followed the freckled blond boy with large ears without question. Still a weird guy.

...

They found a small grove and settled in for lunch. Jackson had a white single-strap backpack that probably held the answer to the universe. Jackson pulled out a box of sandwiches, drinks ("Lemonade or water? Oh, I have soda, too."), Pokémon Pellet food, and a pouch of berries.

Akaya looked inside the endless bag and thought, _It's gotta be bigger on the inside._

"So where are you going?" Jackson asked after Akaya finished explaining his Ralts situation.

"Accela City. I'm collecting Gym Badges."

"I'm heading there too, but not for Gym Badges. I'm just wandering at the moment, going wherever the wind takes me, or wherever my Pokémon take me." He laughed like that was funny. Akaya didn't get it. "This is my first time in Tenipuri."

"Where else have you been?"

"No where special. Here and there."

Akaya bit into his sandwich. Shinx ate pellet food out of a bowl with a _crunch_.

"So do you have any other Pokémon?" Akaya asked.

"Besides Croconaw and Magneton, I have..." Jackson paused and ticked off his fingers. He smiled. "A few. You?"

_I want to battle him and crush him_, Akaya thought, but did not say out loud.

"I have a Magikarp."

"You don't strike me as the kind of trainer to invest in a Magikarp."

"I caught it by mistake. It's weak and pathetic. I barely let the stupid thing out of its ball."

"Pokémon like to be let out of their balls. Well, most do. My Magneton is a quiet Pokémon, but it does come out from time to time." Jackson paused. "If your Magikarp is 'weak' and 'pathetic' why don't you release it?"

"I figured I could have my other Pokémon attack it until it evolves or something."

"I see." Jackson nodded slowly and looked at Shinx. "What does Shinx know?"

"Tackle and Spark, but I've never seen it use Spark."

"Why don't you test it out after lunch? Electric-moves are nullified on trees so they're good practice targets."

...

Akaya and Shinx stood in front of a large soldiery oak tree. Jackson sat in the grass nearby, watching with interest but not saying anything.

Akaya pointed at the tree. "Shinx, use Spark!"

Shinx's golden rings began to glow. Jackson perked up, as if sensing a rise in power, but he must have been mistaken. The glow began to dim until it was snuffed out completely.

Akaya looked at Jackson. "Why can't it use it? My Pokédex says it knows it!"

"If you do not have confidence in your Pokémon, your Pokémon will not have confidence in itself."

"I know it knows it!"

"That is not the same as confidence."

Akaya cursed and looked at Shinx. He remembered Shinx standing up to those Tauros and Ash saying that was the strongest intimidation he had ever seen. That meant that Shinx had something in him deep, deep (_deep-deep-deep-deep_) down.

"He can do it," Akaya said facing the tree. "Shinx, use Spark!"

Within a second, Shinx's rings grew brighter and brighter and brighter, then his body was engulfed in blue electric. Shinx charged at the tree, bravely ramming into it head first, and the electricity exploded around the tree.

When the shock and fizzle and burnt wood smell dissipated, Shinx turned to his trainer. Akaya squatted down and poked Shinx's forehead.

"Not bad, Shinx, not bad."

Shinx cried happily.

...

While Akaya was training with Shinx, Ralts moved all of his and Jackson's belongings into nearby trees. Upon discovering this, Akaya and Jackson went on a tree-climbing scavenger hunt. By the time they'd retrieved all of their misplaced items, there was only an hour to sunset and Jackson began to set up camp. Akaya decided to mooch off of him a little longer.

Akaya unrolled his sleeping bag and saw Jackson pull something large, stringy, and net-like out of his bag. He asked, "Is that a hammock?"

"Yes, it is."

Akaya nodded. Of course it was a hammock.

_Freak, _Akaya thought.

Jackson lit a fire before Akaya thought to do so and they ate dinner while sitting in the grass. Jackson looked up at the sky—Akaya realized he did this quite a lot—and said, "It's dusk."

"So?"

Jackson reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Poké-ball.

The Pokémon resembled a giant ladybug. It had two long black antennae, a black neck, and a block spot on its forehead. It had four arms with white balls that looked like fists. Akaya pulled out his Pokédex.

_Ledian, the five star Pokémon, bug-flying. When the stars flicker in the night sky, it flutters about, scattering a glowing powder. It uses starlight as energy._

"Come find me when you're done," Jackson said and Ledian flew away. "Ledian likes to be out at night. Usually I send another Pokémon with him, but he won't go far when it looks like rain."

"It's going to rain?"

"In the distance, yes, by the sea is some miles away. Can't you see it in the clouds? We should be fine here."

Akaya looked up and saw nothing particularly interesting about the clouds.

"Accela City should not be too far away," Jackson said. "If we leave tomorrow morning, we should reach it by lunch."

"'We?'"

"I was thinking we could go there together. If you don't want to travel together, I understand. I found peace and strength in solitude once, but now I prefer the company of interesting people. I thought you would travel with those friends of yours, but its appears I was mistaken."

"I was planning on doing this whole thing alone, but just going to the city is fine if I can keep eating your food."

Jackson smiled his toothy smile that pushed his freckles together. "Great! With some luck you may change your mind. It's hard to find a good traveling companion around here."

"Uh, yeah, maybe."

_I doubt that._

...

When the sun finally set, the fire cast a glow over the tall trees circling their campsite. Creepy crawlies rummaged in the shadows; this seemed to bother Akaya more than Jackson. Ledian returned some hours after nightfall and curled up against his trainer's scrawny chest. Shinx sat next to Akaya's sleeping bag biting on a thick piece of wood to sharpen its fangs.

Akaya turned Magikarp's ball in his hands. It felt cool like the water New Pallet Bay and scratched like sand. Why hadn't he released it? He gave it no thought, returned the Poké-ball to his belt in his bag, and went to sleep.

Shinx's ears perked up. Sitting at the ember remains of the fire was the wild Ralts. The wild Pokémon had a hand to its mouth. It stared at Shinx, as if it saw more than what was there, and Shinx stared back. A picture of Akaya flashed in the flames.

Ralts teleported back to the trees.

Shinx sat down next to his trainer's head and fell asleep with his biting stick between his jaws.

Come morning there was no wild Ralts so Akaya and Jackson (who was too chipper for that time of day, according to Akaya) piled up their things and set off. Croconaw walked with Jackson and Shinx walked with Akaya. Ralts walked with them from the shadows.

Akaya ran to the top of a hill and finally saw it, Accela City.

...

_Accela City is in sight and so is Akaya's first Gym battle. With a strange new companion he heads for the city where his dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master will truly begin. _

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was not originally supposed to exist (hence the filly-ness), but looking at my plan for the story, it felt like I rushed into the main plot with the Gyms and such. So I gave an extra chapter to introduce Jackson earlier. **


	4. Showdown at Accela City

**Showdown at Accela City  
**I will battle everyday  
to claim my rightful place

...

_Akaya Kirihara and Jackson Wright wander the streets of Accela City in search of the Pokémon Center. Akaya's next stop? The Gym, of course!_

...

The smell of rubber, metal, and gas engulfed the trainers as they walked along the streets. Buildings replaced oak trees and asphalt streets replaced dirt paths. Accela city was small in comparison to Tenipuri's major cities, but it was still larger than anything Akaya had ever seen. The way the sun glimmered on the buildings reminded him of New Pallet Bay back home. (Arceus he missed home; not that he would ever admit that to anyone.)

"How long until we reach the Pokémon Center?" Akaya asked. Shinx walked alongside him and Croconaw alongside Jackson.

Jackson looked at his wrist; he had a silver Pokétch which they used as a map. "Not long, a few blocks. There's a Poké Mart nearby and some restaurants. There's even a Puffy's Poffins."

"Puffy's Poffins?"

"Puffy's Poffins."

That did not clarify anything. Akaya had never heard of Puffy's Poffins, they certainly didn't have one in New Pallet Town. All of those stores in his little hometown were family run, like Daisy's cake shop and his mom's salon.

He was about to ask about the Gym when he felt an extra ten-plus pounds clinging to his backpack. He turned and saw Ralts holding onto his bag. It cowered in fear, hiding its face in Akaya's neck, and whimpered, "Ralts..."

"Is that the Ralts that has been following you?" Jackson asked.

"I think." Akaya shook his bag to and fro but Ralts would not let go. "What the heck is wrong with it?"

"I don't know, but Nurse Joy will. We should hurry to the Pokémon Center."

Akaya honestly did not care if Ralts was sick or hurt, but Jackson seemed to so. Since Jackson had the map, Akaya had no choice but to follow at a jogging pace. Their Pokémon followed.

"You owe me," Akaya muttered.

They ran through the park—some grass, a fountain, nothing special—and into the red roofed Pokémon Center. Akaya took off his backpack and placed it and Ralts on the front counter.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy said. She tried to pry the Pokémon off of the bag, but it teleported to the ground and clung to Akaya's pants. "Do you have a Poké-ball?"

"The thing's wild."

Nurse Joy walked around the counter and knelt down. Akaya stood there awkwardly as she examined the Ralts. Why did all Nurse Joys have to be so darn pretty?

"Well, it doesn't matter if Ralts wants to come with me or not. All it needs is to be isolated for awhile. Ralts sense emotions and coming into the city must have been a bit overwhelming. For it to follow you here... It must have sensed a strong kindness in you."

"Yeah, kindness," Akaya muttered. _I've only threatened to kill it twice._

"Would Ralts be okay in one of the rooms here?" Jackson asked.

Nurse Joy returned to the other side of the counter and smiled. "Yes, that should work. Do you two want a room?"

"Fine," Akaya said, shaking his leg. "Get off, you stupid—"

Nurse Joy gave him a judgmental look which immediately shut him up.

"We'll take a room," Jackson said. "Thank you very much."

"No problem. Here is your key, room four. Just go up the stairs and it's the first door on your right."

Akaya took his backpack and began to follow Jackson, waddling stiffly with Ralts on his leg. When they reached the stairs, Ralts crawled off of Akaya's leg and onto Shinx's back. Shinx seemed to struggle under the weight—Ralts weighed more than runty Shinx—but he managed.

The room was small with ugly wallpapered walls and maroon carpet. A bed with stripped sheets was pressed flushed against each side of the room. There was one other door on the far side of the room that led to a bathroom. It smelled like cotton and fabric softener, the kind Daisy used on Sam and Camellia's clothes.

_I have to call home_, Akaya thought. Then,_ I wonder if Sam and Cam are here. _

Akaya set his things on one bed and sat down. Ralts teleported next to him and sat like a person.

"Are you sure that's the same Ralts that hung you from a tree?" Jackson asked. "Now that I think about it, I never asked: do you know why it's following you?"

Shinx jumped up and sat next to Ralts. Akaya shrugged to both questions.

...

He called his mother (standard mom-worry and son-reassurance) before he called Gary's lab. When a face appeared on the screen, it was not Gary's or Crystal's, it was Ash Ketchum's.

"Hey! You're the kid in the underwear who got that Shinx."

"Why are you still at Gary's lab?"

"Gary wanted to do some research on Pikachu and I go where Pikachu goes, so I'm staying here until he's done. They even made me part of the party committee for the anniversary festival! I love this place!"

"Well you and Gary did make it in the image of your home town, right?"

Akaya had called Gary to check in, not talk to his hero. What the heck do you say to your hero? _Hey, look, I accidentally caught a Magikarp and am being stalked by a wild Ralts that bullies me!_

He would rather die.

"Akaya, I'm going shopping, here's your room key—" Jackson stopped just behind Akaya and stared at the phone screen. "Is that Ash Ketchum?"

"That's my name!" Ash replied, smiling. "Are you traveling with Akaya? I knew he would find someone. Everyone goes eventually."

From Gary's lab, they could hear, "Ashie-boy, get off the phone!" Gary appeared and walked over, shoving Ash out of the way. (Ash looked like he was in a rolling chair so it wasn't completely violent.)

"Akaya?" Gary said. "Why are you calling? I haven't gotten any Poké-balls from you."

"You're Gary Oak," Jackson said. Akaya wanted to kill this guy—_shut up already_, he thought.

People were always interested in the two men from Pallet Town. Gary Oak had taken over his grandfather's reputation as the best researcher. Ash Ketchum was famous for many things—being a Pokémon Master, discovering and developing Tenipuri fifteen years ago, and about a dozen other things.

Growing up around them did not lessen their achievements, nor did befriending Gary's extended family, but it did make Akaya see them as people, not just stories. To most people, Gary and Ash were just stories. Of course weirdo Jackson would be interested.

"Who else would I be? Who are you?" Gary replied.

"Jackson Wright."

"This is great, but I gotta go," Akaya said. "I was just checking in, Professor Gary."

"Where are you?"

"Accela City. Do you know if Sam and Cam are here?"

"No. Sam got his badge yesterday and they left this morning."

"Oh, okay. Well, like I said, I have to go."

"It was nice meeting you," Jackson added.

Gary ended the call, but not before they saw Ash roll by in a spiny chair in the background like a child. Jackson was looking at Akaya like he did at the clouds, half curious and half really freaky.

Akaya sighed, "I'm from New Pallet Town. My friends and I used to spy on Gary's lab whenever Ash came. We got caught a lot."

Jackson was satisfied with that answer or did not want to pry. He explained that he was going shopping and could pick up anything he needed as long as he paid him back later. Akaya rambled off a list five miles long, took his room key, and headed back up to the room.

Shinx was chewing on his pillow and Ralts was asleep by his side. Akaya walked past and went into the bathroom. The only part of the room he was interested in was the bathtub. It was large enough for two people, deep, claw footed, and the most gorgeous thing he had seen in days. People took how good a hot bath feels for granted.

Akaya filled the tub and slipped in. He glanced at his piled clothes and reached out of the tub, plucking Magikarp's Poké-ball from his belt. He pressed the button and out popped his Pokémon.

It was the first time he had seen Magikarp since he caught it. It swam in tight circles in the water, looking rather happy, or as happy as a fish could look.

"You have to evolve quickly so I can use you. I have no need for a weak Pokémon."

Magikarp splashed him as if to say—_silly trainer!_

"Don't do that again or you're staying in your ball forever."

Magikarp did not splash him again.

He did not know that Ralts had teleported into the bathroom and was perched precariously on the edge of the closed toilet. It watched intently, then teleported back to the bed without being discovered.

...

The next morning, Jackson and Akaya slept in, locked Ralts in their room, then shuffled down to the cafeteria for Nurse Joy's freshly made chocolate chip pancakes. Akaya was not hungry for the first time in his life.

"Do you have a plan?" Jackson asked.

"Go in and win."

"Anything more specific?"

"Don't lose."

Jackson looked at his silver Pokétch and said, "It's a flying-type Gym, so you have the advantage with Shinx."

"Electric beats flying," Akaya said, but it did not make him feel any better.

The only thing he could think of was Sam, his childhood archenemy. Sam and he went toe to toe their whole lives and their score stood _Akaya ninety-nine: Sam ninety-nine_. Sam had gotten his badge. Now it was Akaya's turn.

_I can do this._

...

The Accela Gym was a high-roofed building with sky-blue walls and a cloud-white roof, which was cheesy given the Leader's Pokémon preference. The large double doors flew open when the two approached. Akaya gaped at the incredibly high ceiling, at the perfect floor, and at the red-headed man who was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Are you here to challenge me?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Akira Kamio, Leader of the Accela Gym. If you defeat three of my Pokémon before I defeat three of yours, you get this."

In the blink of an eye, Akira was standing in front of them and holding a pink feather that fit in the palm of his hand. It caught the light and glistened like a real bird's feather.

"The Speed Badge," Leader Akira went on. "It represents your fast thinking and your Pokémon's fast reactions. You gotta be quick if you want to beat me and my birds."

Leader Akira sprinted to the other side of the room, which Akaya dumbly realized was the battle room, and called, "Yo, ref! Come on out! We got us a challenger!"

Leader Akira began to stretch, lunging left and right like he was preparing for a run. A referee in a League official uniform walked out from another room and stood at the edge of the rectangular battle field, which was marked by stark white lines.

Jackson gave Akaya one last good-luck smile, then sat on a bench pressed against the wall. Akaya stood on the opposite side of the field and squared his shoulders.

"The first trainer to defeat three of their opponent's Pokémon is the victor!" the referee called. "Please call out your Pokémon."

Akira reached into his pocket and tossed a ball onto the field. "Get in the rhythm, Doduo!"

The ball snapped back to the leader's hand when a Pokémon with a round brown body appeared. Its legs were thin as sticks and it had two heads, each with identical black eyes and long tan beaks.

_Doduo, the twin bird Pokémon, normal-flying. It races through grassy plains with powerful strides, leaving footprints up to four inches deep. By alternately raising and lowering its two heads, it balances itself to be more stable while running._

Akaya grabbed Shinx's Poké-ball and it buzzed with electricity in his hand. Shinx popped onto the field and locked its golden eyes on Doduo. The bird Pokémon backed up, hesitant and frightened by Shinx's intimidating gaze.

For something so small, Shinx packed quite the punch.

Now or never.

"Use Spark!"

"Doduo, shake it off and Quick Attack!"

Shinx covered himself in blue electricity and Doduo ran forward at a frightening pace. They contacted and Shinx flew back from the size difference, but electricity visibly sparked off of Doduo's feathers.

"Another Doduo!"

Shinx did not have time to react. Doduo rammed a head into tiny Shinx and he was pushed up into the air. But he got back on his feet.

"Hit 'em again!"

Doduo charged.

"Shinx, turn and bite its leg!"

When Doduo swept in for the blow, Shinx twisted. He dugs his fangs into Doduo's leg and hung on tight. Two beaks repeatedly struck him but he held out, waiting for his order. The heads came down faster and faster until they collided and began snapping at the other head's neck.

"Doduo, one head at a time!"

"Shinx, shock it!"

Shinx's golden rings began to glow, electricity generating, and then released it in a single, powerful blow. The attack swallowed Shinx and Doduo.

When it cleared, Doduo collapse and Shinx released his fangs.

"Doduo is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Shinx is the victor!"

Leader Akira recalled Doduo to its ball and said, "Good speed, Doduo." He pocketed the ball and pulled out another. "Pidgey, time for you to pick up the pace!"

A Pidgey appeared on Akira's side of the field. Shinx took a step forward, a small growl rolling out of its open mouth. His gold eyes narrowed as he glared at the enemy Pidgey, which hoped back at the sight of Shinx's intimidating glare. The tiny brown bird seemed to quiver in fear at just the mere sight of Shinx.

"Pidgey, start off with Gust and whip up the dirt!"

The plump brown bird flapped its tiny wings. Specks of dirt and sand were lifted into a whirlwind of air that slammed into Shinx, spinning him and throwing him to the ground.

"Quick Attack while it's down!"

"Shinx, get up!"

Shinx pushed himself to his paws. Akaya was not quick enough to give the command; Pidgey rammed into Shinx and sent him tumbling again.

Shinx pushed itself up again, crying "_Shinx!_" fiercely as his forelegs' rings glowed.

"Shinx, use Spark!"

"Use Sand-attack, Pidgey!"

Pidgey flapped its wings and sent a spray of sand in Shinx's direction. In a blur, Pidgey jumped into the air, gliding to a safe part of the field, away from Shinx's reach.

That's when Akaya came up with a plan. It would either end badly or well. He really hoped it ended well.

"Pidgey, Gust!"

"Shinx, just keep dodging!"

Pidgey sent dozens of whips of wind at Shinx, who managed to dodge most but not all of of his foe's attacks. More than once Shinx was slammed into the ground, but Akaya did not call back his order. Even when Shinx was struggling to stand, his fur glowing out of fear and instinct, Akaya did not falter.

Shinx stood strong, his golden rings glowing brighter and brighter as the battle became more intense. Soon, Shinx's blue fur was shining so brightly Pidgey's attacks began to miss.

Then Shinx's fur was pure light. Pidgey screeched and covered its face with its wings. Pidgey had become momentarily blinded by Shinx's glowing fur and fell to the ground.

"Shinx, Spark!"

Shinx bolted forward, its golden rings glowing brightly. The Pokémon collided in a flash as wild zaps of electricity flew in the air. When the light faded and Shinx's Spark dissipated, the trainers looked to their Pokémon.

Pidgey was lying on its back on Akira's side of the court. Shinx was crawling towards Akaya, his body swaying.

"Shinx!" Akaya shouted. "I command you to stand!"

Shinx collapsed.

_Weak_, Akaya thought. _Weak, weak, weak. _

"Pidgey and Shinx are unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Akaya took Shinx's ball off its hook on his belt. He called his Pokémon back with a laser of red light. He stared at the ball and said nothing to his unconscious Pokémon.

_Not strong enough. Useless. _

"Come on, Taillow!"

Akaya recognized the Pokémon that appeared on the field. It was a small bird with dark blue feathers, and had patches of red on its chest and forehead. Its yellow beat was short but wide.

_Taillow, the tiny-swallow Pokémon. It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates._

"Will the challenger please send out his next Pokémon?" the referee called.

A hole materialized in Akaya's gut. He didn't have another Pokémon. Well, he had Magikarp which could use Splash, a completely useless move. The hole grew and sucked in all his hope, and spit back hot embarrassment into his body.

He had to forfeit. He had to lose.

"I—" In a mix of colors, Ralts teleported on the field. "I choose Ralts."

"Then let's pick up the beat!" Leader Akira shouted. "Taillow, use Wing Attack!"

Taillow's blue wings spread wide as it flew towards Ralts. Ralts disappeared before Taillow's sharp wings made contact.

Ralts reappeared behind Taillow and laughed. Taillow turned around midair and dove towards Ralts.

"Use Teleport!" Akaya shouted.

Surprisingly, Ralts did as instructed, disappearing in a cloud of color and reappearing at the edge of the field. Taillow flew straight into the field, its beak piercing the ground.

Taillow used its talons for support to pry itself loose.

"Quick Attack, Taillow!"

"Teleport!"

Ralts's speed was nothing compared to the Taillow's. Taillow's beak hit Ralts hard, the Pokémon disappearing to avoid further pain.

"You have to attack!" Jackson shouted from the bench.

"I don't know any more of its moves!" Akaya yelled as he looked desperately at Jackson for help.

"Use your Pokédex!"

"Huh?"

"Ralts!"

Akaya returned his attention to the battle when he heard Ralts's cry. Ralts was teleporting from place to place to avoid Taillow's Quick Attacks. The psychic Pokémon could not run forever, though. At some point, Akaya had to instruct Ralts if he wanted win this battle.

Akaya pulled out his Pokédex and arbitrarily smashed the many buttons until Ralts's data appeared on the screen.

_Moves:_  
_Confusion, psychic  
Double Team, normal  
Teleport, psychic_

He had no idea what Confusion or Double Team did and Camellia was not there to tell him.

"Ralts!" Akaya said. "Use Double Team!"

Taillow stood perched in the middle of the field, waiting for an opportunity to strike Ralts between its teleports. Ralts appeared behind the opponent and lifted its arms. Copies of Ralts appeared in a circle around the Taillow, effectively trapping the bird Pokémon in a psychic snare.

"Alright, now use, uh"—Akaya really hoped this was an attack move—"Confusion."

Taillow jumped off the ground, gliding from image to image and piercing them with its sharp beak. One by one the images were disappearing.

The Ralts-image closest to Akaya lifted its arms into the air. Taillow was engulfed in a blue air and froze midair.

_Guess that was the real one_, Akaya thought.

"Now... do something with it!"

Ralts began to move Taillow through the air like a rag-doll. When Ralts lifted its head just so, its green helmet revealed glowing eyes. Back and forth Ralts moved the Taillow, weakening it with every jerk and tug.

"Toss it to the ground!"

"Taillow, hang on!"

Ralts slammed his arms down and Taillow followed. The foe Taillow hit the ground hard, its wings taking the force of the impact. The blue aura dissipated.

Taillow tried to stand back up on its talons, but even with Leader Akira shouting for it to stand, Taillow was unable to. It wobbled back and forth before crashing to the ground.

"Taillow is unable to battle. Ralts is the winner!" the referee shouted. "The challenger is the victor!"

Ralts teleported in front of Akaya, laughed, and then appeared on his back. Akaya smirked and figured the least the evil thing could do for torturing him was help him with his first gym battle.

Leader Akira called back his Pokémon and approached Akaya. He held out the Speed Badge, a little pink feather that showed he had beaten a League appointed trainer.

"You proved your speed day," Leader Akira said. "Fly high and go far."

Akaya took the badge and shouted, "I got the Speed Badge!"

"Calm yo-self kid. No need to scream."

...

Jackson took Akaya out to celebrate his first victory, and who was Akaya to say no? They ate a small restaurant and consumed half the menu. Ralts sat with them, teleporting Jackson's chocolate milkshake over and sucking it dry. Shinx liked fries with hot sauce and pepper—a _lot_ of pepper.

"It makes sense, given Shinx's nature," Jackson said. "Brave Pokémon seem to like spicy food."

Shinx looked up at Akaya, lips covered in red hot sauce, and he wondered why Shinx looked more terrifying after eating french fries than during a battle. That just wasn't right.

Akaya was still mad at Shinx for losing, but he would deal with that later. He won and that was all that mattered.

"Are you going to catch it?" Jackson asked. "Ralts?"

Ralts was holding a bottle of ketchup and looking at it with a child-like curiosity. For a moment, Akaya thought it looked okay, then Ralts pointed the bottle at his face and squirted.

Akaya screamed a few choice words, Ralts teleported, then they were kicked out of the restaurant for fowl language.

Whoops.

...

Akaya laid on his bed, lazily rolling an empty Poké-ball in his hands. He could hear the downpour of Jackson's shower. He was coming down from his adrenaline high but he could not sleep. On top of that, something was bothering him.

He sat up and stared at Ralts. The Pokémon sat at the end of his bed, staring and unwavering.

Why did Ralts help him?

Ralts moved forward and crawled between Akaya's legs. It lifted its arms and the empty Poké-ball was encased in a blue light. The ball did not fly towards Akaya's head (which he expected it to do); it flew towards Ralts.

"What?"

"You okay?" Jackson called from the shower.

The ball rocked once, twice, thrice—click. He picked up the ball. It was light and warm in his palm.

"Akaya?"

"Ralts just caught itself."

The water shut off and a seconds later, Jackson appeared in the doorway in a towel. He looked like the ocean with his blue eyes, sandy hair, and drenched state. His ears could probably double as umbrellas.

"You caught Ralts?"

"I caught Ralts."

...

In the morning, Akaya quietly gathered his things and exited the room. Nurse Joy was handing him his Poké-balls when he heard someone say his name.

_Who...? _

Akaya turned and stared. Jackson Wright jumped down the last thee stairs in one giant leap then smiled at Akaya and asked, "Did you think you could just leave me behind?"

"Uh, well, you see, uh..."

Caught in the act.

"I don't really know where I'm going or what I'm going to do when I get there, but I figured you're an interesting kid. If you changed your mind about traveling alone, I wouldn't mind tagging along with you."

Akaya stared at the sandy haired, freckled giant. As much as he hated to admit it, Jackson knew what he was doing—most of the time. Jackson seemed strong and if it turned out that he wasn't, Akaya could ditch him as easily as he could his own Pokémon.

"Just don't let your Croconaw spray me again."

Jackson smiled. "Deal."

...

_With a new friend and a new Pokémon, Akaya claims his first Gym badge. He only has seven more to go before he can compete in the Tenipuri Pokémon League. The journey will be long and full of challenges, but our hero is confident he can reach his dream._


	5. The Path to the Pokémon League

**The Path to the Pokémon League**  
A kid from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see  
don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me

...

_Having caught Ralts and earned the Speed Badge, Akaya sets off with his new companion Jackson Wright to the next Pokémon Gym. Only the two have no idea where they are going or what in the world they are doing._

...

Jackson spread a map over the the smooth surface of a rock. Akaya took another bite of his sandwich, shifted from his spot in the grass, and looked at the map of Tenipuri.

It showed the forests of the southern peninsula, the snowy mountains of the northern tip, the desert separating the east portion of the region, and the islands dotted along the west coast.

"What's with the map?" Akaya asked. "You have a Pokétch. It's not like we're going to get lost."

"You should figure out which Gym cities you're going to visit. It's always good to have an idea of where you're going."

"The other day you told me you have no idea where you're going." Akaya took another bite of sandwich and looked at the older boy accusingly. "Well?"

"It doesn't matter where I go, I'm a wanderer. You're a Gym trainer. Try and focus."

Jackson pointed to a brown strip on the map, which Akaya figured was the route they were on. Jackson traced his finger up the line and said, "Enbu City is just north of us. It'll take a couple days to get there, but there's a Gym."

"Then from there we go north to Hisus City, then Satein City," Akaya said. That about tapped his knowledge of Tenipuri's geography. He had never been very good at school.

Jackson reached into his backpack and pulled out a black marker. He traced along the brown strip, circled Enbu City, traced another line, circled Hisus City, traced—

"You can go any direction from Satein," Akaya said. "They call it the Crossroads of Tenipuri."

"So that's four Gyms. You'll need four more to compete in the League." Jackson picked up a fat red marker. "There are several island Gyms to the west. You could get a cruise ticket and sail from island to island."

Every region had more than eight Gyms, but there was usually a standard eight that most trainers went to. Tenipuri was no exception; since it was a new region, those standard eight weren't exactly standard just yet.

"Although, islands to have the same types of Pokémon," Jackson said. "You'd see a larger variety traveling the mainland."

"North," Akaya said, tapping the map, "Techon Town."

"It's a Gym city. Wanna go there?"

Akaya shrugged.

Jackson traced the long uninterrupted brown strip from Satein City to the top of the map, Techon Town. He circled it in red then picked up an orange marker.

"It looks like if you go southwest, you'll get to a port on the west coast. Altomare?"

"Largest port in Tenipuri."

"There's a town in Johto called that." Jackson drew an orange line diagonally down to a small red dot. He circled the port city, then exchanged the orange marker for a yellow on.

There were several strangely shaped blobs of land just off the west coast.

"You should decide what island you want to go to when you get there. No use planning if we don't know the boat schedules."

He ran the yellow marker over the massive blue portion on the left side of the map. After the yellow turned the blue a strange green, he set down the yellow marker and grabbed a green.

"Are you making a rainbow?" Akaya asked.

"Yes. You just need follow the colors in their proper order. Marking up a map would be pointless if you did it all in black." It was insane, but brilliant. "The next logical place would be east. It looks like there's a Gym in the middle of the desert, Retcount Village, then one in Daster City. That makes eight."

"My sister's lab is in Daster."

"We should have plenty of time to see her." Jackson paused and studied the map. "It looks like you can go straight to the Pokémon League from Daster City if you go north."

Akaya nodded, not wanting to admit he had no idea where the Pokémon League was actually located.

Jackson drew a green line that ran across the map and circled Retcount Village in the desert. He switched to a blue market, drew a line through Mt. Sinnet then circled Daster City. From there, he drew a purple line north to the Pokémon League. He capped the final marker and double-checked the map to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

Jackson folded the map and placed it, along with the markers, into his endless bag of wonder.

"It will take a few months to get to all these places, but the Pokémon League is a long ways away so you should be fine."

"You seriously want to travel with me the whole way?"

"I figured I would. I have nothing else to do, to be honest. Besides, my Pokémon and I like to travel."

"Where have you been? Where are you even from?"

"I've been to a few other regions," the older boy responded vaguely. "I've only been in Tenipuri for the past month so I'm still not that used to it; I've spent most of that month on the islands. I like it here, though. It's different from other regions, more peaceful."

"That doesn't make sense and you didn't answer my second question."

"The other regions have been around for ages. This region was just recently discovered. I think it was around ten years ago, actually."

"Fifteen this year." Jackson looked impressed by the random fact. Akaya said, "I was born in Kanto, but my family moved to New Pallet Town a few months later. I grew up there. Since New Pallet is the first place Ash landed at and the first town of the region, there's a big festival every year to celebrate Tenipuri's discovery."

"This region is very well developed for only being fifteen years old. But as I was saying, this region is calm. There is no strife between people and Pokémon. There's no teams trying to capture Pokémon for their own selfish reasons. Ash created this region as a utopia where everyone could live in peace and harmony. I think it's as close to that as it will ever be."

Akaya was biting his lip the way a child did in front of its mother when they wanted to say something they shouldn't. Akaya didn't even possess the control of a child; he said, "There are trainers and there are Pokémon. We battle with Pokémon because they're strong, but they're not like us. If a Pokémon isn't strong, there's no point to keeping it."

"The world is more than people and Pokémon. You treat Pokémon fairly kindly considering you do not see them as your equals. It's ironic, too, how you claim to be so interested in power yet have a Magikarp and a runt."

Akaya turned red with anger. "Just because I have a Magikarp doesn't mean I like weak Pokémon. Magikarp evolves into an awesome, strong, cool Pokémon."

"I never said it didn't. I just said I found it interesting. I find a lot of things interesting."

...

Traveling was different than Akaya thought it would be. Maybe after his backyard adventures with Sam and Camellia, he had romanticized the whole ordeal. He imaged strong Pokémon and glorious victories.

In reality, his feet ached, he'd accidentally caught the weakest Pokémon of them all, a Ralts bullied him, and he was traveling with some philosophical freak.

It sucked Poké-balls most of the time.

He needed a change of pace. He needed to catch a Pokémon or battle—something, anything.

"What other Pokémon do you have?" Akaya asked.

"There's Croconaw, Magneton, and Ledian," Jackson said without thought. "The other three I have with me are—why are you asking?"

"I want to battle."

"I won't battle, but I will train with you."

"Why not?"

"I don't believe in battling outside of an official area unless its unavoidable. Unnecessary strife leads to internal turmoil and self doubt."

_Whatever that means_, Akaya thought.

Jackson went on, "I was thinking about this earlier and didn't say anything, but Shinx should be able to learn Bite."

"Bite? That's a move? Any Pokémon can bite things."

"It's a move and it's stronger than what Shinx is doing now. It's a dark-type attack. If he practices it, I think he could learn it."

"Practice on what? A tree?"

Jackson reached into his back pocket. "A Pokémon."

...

A sand-colored Pokémon stood on its back legs and swatted its tail. Its hide looked like tan bricks, but its white belly was free of any pattern. It had small but sharp claws on its paws.

_Sandshrew, the mouse Pokémon, ground. When it curls up in a ball, it can make any attack bounce off harmlessly. Its hide has turned tough and solid as a result of living in the desert._

Jackson said that she—_that thing is a girl?_ Akaya thought—would not be harmed by Shinx's bites. He also said that Sandshrew was not a violent Pokémon but that didn't mean she would not go without a fight.

Akaya let out Shinx of its ball. "We're battling with Jackson."

"Training," Jackson corrected.

"Same thing."

"There is a difference. Why don't you let Ralts out? You need to train with it at some point. Some Pokémon learn by watching; Magneton is that way."

Akaya let out Ralts, which teleported to the sidelines without being told to.

Then he stood behind his Shinx. Sandshrew stood proudly, like she was aware of her strength but it did not effect her, and waited for her order.

"You may attack," Jackson said.

_You may lose_, Akaya thought because this was a battle whether Jackson wanted it to be or not, and Akaya was going to win. (Maybe he was a little too competitive. He blamed Sam.)

"Shinx, use Spark!"

Sandshrew stood still as Shinx piled towards her, wrapped in a layer of electricity. Shinx slammed in Sandshrew. It wasn't very effective.

"What?" Akaya said.

"Ground-types aren't affected by electric-type moves," Jackson said calmly. "Sandshrew, Swift."

Sandshrew grabbed Shinx by the ears and opened her mouth. Stars shot out and hit Shinx at close range.

"Bite it!" Akaya ordered. Shinx dugs its fangs into Sandshrew's arm but it was not strong enough. Still weak, still useless.

Shinx broke free and jumped back.

"Shinx, Tackle!" Akaya ordered.

"Defense Curl, Sandshrew."

Sandshrew curled in on herself before Shinx made contact. The Sandshrew-ball bounced back then unrolled, barely damaged.

Akaya growled in frustration. "Get close and bite its tail!"

Shinx ran in and dug its fangs into Sandshrew's tail.

"Sandshrew, Swift."

"Shinx, get out of there!"

Shinx released its jaw and jumped back without a second to spare. Stars dug into the ground then disintegrated.

"Go and bite it again!"

"Defense Curl, Sandshrew."

Sandshrew curled in on herself. Shinx bit into her thick skin, but it did nothing at first. Then Shinx's fangs grew and his jaw's power increased. Sandshrew uncurled in pain and Shinx jumped back towards Akaya.

"Poison Sting," Jackson said.

Sandshrew opened her mouth and dozens of sharp poisoned barbs shot out. Shinx dodged at Akaya's command, but the attack didn't stop. The barbs kept flying straight towards Akaya.

Akaya held up his arm to protect his face and felt the barbs pierce his skin. He swayed and grabbed his head.

"I feel dizzy..."

He collapsed.

...

Everything was orange and purple. He could smell everything from the mud-like scent of Jackson's Croconaw to the berry paste Jackson was rubbing on his arm. Jackson's large ears had turned into real Aipom ears—large and purple and furry—and he had a tail.

"Just a few more," Jackson said. He meant the poison barbs in Akaya's arm, but Akaya was too out of it to think.

Shinx had Ralts on his back. Shinx paced back and forth next to Akaya, Ralts smiling like Shinx was a ride and not at all grasping that its trainer was whacked out of his mind.

Croconaw released a small stream of water over Akaya's injured arm after Jackson removed a barb. Jackson rubbed a Pecha berry paste over the puncture marks, hoping that if the berries cured Pokémon of poison that they would help a human.

"I suppose humans aren't as resilient to Pokémon-poison as Pokémon," Jackson said, as if that was not obvious enough.

"You have a tail," Akaya said. Then he whispered, "_With a hand on it_."

Jackson nodded slowly.

"On the bright side," Jackson went on, "I think Shinx learned Bite."

"Shinx!" the Pokémon cried in confirmation.

"No, I don't want a Butterfree cupcake, Cam." Akayas head lolled to the side so Jackson propped it back up but then it lolled again.

"You must be pretty far gone, aren't you?" Jackson said. Akaya laughed and tried to catch something that wasn't there.

Jackson plucked out the rest of the barbs and rubbed his berry paste onto the skin. Then he set out to wrap Akaya's arm as best he could, which was not good at all because he was horrible with his hands, but he figured it was better than nothing.

"You know, you remind me of me when I first started training. I wanted to be the best and did not care who I hurt along the way. I did things I regret with people I wish I had never met. I was foolish and now I am haunted. I don't want to see you or anyone else make the same mistakes I did."

"Give me back my pants, Sam!"

Jackson smiled softly to himself. Akaya had not heard him or if he had, he would not remember come morning.

Jackson reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Poké-ball. Out popped a Pokémon that reeked like Akaya's unwashed socks. It was half grass, half poison, and one hundred percent drool and _yuck_. It was obvious that Jackson loved it regardless.

"Gloom," Jackson said, "use Sleep Powder on Akaya."

The smelly Pokémon waddled over towards Akaya and tilted his speckled red flower towards the trainer. A white powder drifted out and floated around Akaya, pulling him into a deep, peaceful sleep with Shinx and Ralts by his side.

...

Akaya woke up with the worst headache of his life. He sat up, wondered how he got in his sleeping bag, and looked around. Shinx and Ralts were sleeping together at the foot of his sleeping bag and Jackson was in his hammock.

Jackson was curled up next to Ledian. Some other Pokémon sat underneath the hammock in the grass. Akaya reached for his bag and found his Pokédex.

_Gloom, the weed Pokémon, grass-poison. It gives off a powerful aroma that can cause those to smell it to faint from two miles away._

Akaya gagged, suddenly realizing the smell, like Sam after diving into the bog at Gary's lab, then rubbed his throbbing head.

He remembered training with Sandshrew, but not much after that. He saw the bandage on his arm and remembered how much he hated poison-type Pokémon and moves.

He felt like he was missing something important, but he could not place it.

_Oh well._

He yawned and went back to sleep.

...

When Akaya woke up a second time, he saw Jackson sitting the fire with a pan. Akaya crawled over and saw a few slices of bread toasting. What didn't Jackson have in that bag of his?

"That smells good," Akaya said, stomach growling. He sat on a log and rubbed his eyes. Shinx was still asleep and Jackson's Pokémon were back in their balls.

"I'm not a particularly good cook, but I can boil water and toast bread," Jackson said. He frowned suddenly and pulled the pan away from the flames. "Do you mind extra-extra-extra crispy toast?"

"How do you burn bread? Don't answer, just gimme, I'm hungry." Akaya took a piece of hot extra-extra-extra crispy (burnt) toast and smeared blue Oran berry jam onto it.

"How are you feeling?" Jackson asked.

Akaya took a bit of the toast then said, "Like I want to throw up."

"There's a Pokémon Center a few hours away. We can get some food there then head towards Enbu City."

"Then why am I eating your horrible toast? Let's go." He stood up, prodded Shinx and Ralts awake with his foot, and began to gather his things. "Did you say something to me yesterday? I don't remember anything after getting hit."

"I told you that Shinx learned Bite."

"Shinx needs to be stronger," Akaya said, determined to make that happen by any means necessary and no one, not even Jackson Wright, could stop him.

...

_Dangerous power grows within Akaya and dark mysteries whirl around Jackson. With their destination set and plans drawn, our heroes set off for Enbu City._


	6. The Mysterious Traveler

**The Mysterious Traveler  
**Me and my friends are gonna do it right  
you'll never see us run away from a fight

...

_Akaya and Jackson continue to travel north so Akaya can challenge the Gym in Enbu City and get his second badge. When they stop for lunch, Jackson spots a strange figure appearing in the sky._

...

"What is that?" Jackson asked.

Akaya, not answering, reached for Jackson's berry pouch and stood up. A small Pidgey with a navy blue sash stopped and hovered in front of him, its sash swishing as it flapped its wings to stay up. It reached into its sash and produced a small scroll.

"A mail-Pidgey," Jackson said as he stood up. Akaya took the paper from its beak. "We had these in my hometown because the only phones were in the Center. I didn't know Tenipuri had them."

"There are Pidgey Post buildings all over the region," Akaya said. He gave the Pidgey an Oran berry and it flew off happily to make its next delivery. He unrolled the letter and saw his sister's straight, perfect handwriting:

_You left with your Pokémon without calling me! I had to hear that you'd left from Mom.  
I'm hurt, Akaya, honestly, but I'm not writing to complain about that.  
Give me a call the next time you're in a Pokémon Center. _

_Love always,  
Chihiro_

Jackson read over his shoulder. "Your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Do you two get along?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes" meant that sometimes she wanted to kill him, and sometimes she was actually his sister and not the spawn of all evil. When he was five, his older sister buried him in a Krabby nest by the bay; he had welts for a week from their claws. A few weeks later, she saved him from drowning. It was a complicated sibling relationship.

He put the letter in his pocket and said, "Where's the next Pokémon Center?"

"A few hours away. We were heading there."

"Good. I don't like getting on her bad side."

He did not need another Krabby incident in his life.

...

When they finally reached the Pokémon Center, Akaya called his sister Chihiro while Jackson booked a room. The siblings looked unsettlingly similar, the same way that Sam and Camellia did. Her hair was long, black, and curly like vines and they shared their mom's apple green eyes. Unlike Akaya, she had their father's short stature, his straight nose, and too thin lips.

"Akaya!" she said. "What Pokémon did you get? Mom wouldn't tell me and when I called Professor Gary, I got Crystal and she seemed to be a bit overwhelmed with Ash's Pikachu. So what did you get? Charmader or Squirtle? Oh Arceus, you didn't get a Bulbasaur, did you?"

Akaya sighed and explained how he overslept, ended up with a runt Shinx, accidentally caught a Magikarp, and then how he got the Speed Badge and Ralts caught itself in Accela City.

He expected her to laugh, maybe say something sarcastic and cruel, but she didn't.

"Akaya, did that Ralts show you anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some psychic Pokémon are actually psychic, they're clairvoyant."

"Did you just make up that word?"

"It means they can see into the future and know things that they shouldn't know. Not all psychic-types can do that, but some psychic-type Pokémon are really strong, dangerously so. I don't know why one would attach itself to you, but maybe it saw something in your future."

"If it was that strong, it would have killed me instead of hiding my things in trees and taking my pants."

"I don't know, Akaya. Just be careful around it, okay?"

At that they said their good-byes and hung up, Akaya promising to call her again, though he knew he would probably forget to. When you have to deal with things like an evil Ralts and getting badges, you sort of forget to call your family.

_Speaking of which_, _gotta call Mom._

...

He promised his mom to wash his underwear and then hung up.

He saw Jackson sitting on the sofas talking to a man, or boy—he was somewhere in-between—who very obviously did not want Jackson talking to him. He looked to be about nineteen with sharp features (the guy had the cheekbones of a too-skinny model; his whole body looked wasted) with stark white hair. He looked like a ghost.

The strangest thing about the man, however, was on his dark messenger bag. Pinned to the strap was a circular gold pin with a sharp, pointed R in the center. It was not a Gym badge from Tenipuri that Akaya recognized, or any badge from any other region for that matter.

"Akaya, this is Masaharu Niou," Jackson said.

Masaharu glanced up for the briefest of moments and when Akaya saw his eyes, he knew that Masaharu Niou was trouble. It was not the strange shade of blue, it was the look in them, the way they looked through Akaya, not at him, immediately dismissing him.

"Did we get a room?" Akaya asked. Jackson handed him a key. "Then I'm going to go train."

"You will become infinitely stronger if you create an unbreakable bond—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Bonding. Love. Daisies and sunshine. I'm going to go beat some kids' Pokémon into a bloody pulp."

Akaya left the two and headed down a hallway towards the training rooms. They were almost completely empty with only a handful of trainers. He walked inside and smirked.

"Who wants to battle?"

...

The first two trainers didn't even count as warm ups. The third trainer, while his Pokémon could still move after Shinx locked his sniper eyes on them (which is more than the previous trainer's could say), was still nothing special.

"Shinx, Bite!"

"Rattata"—_Rattata, the mouse Pokémon, normal_—"use Tackle!"

Shinx was faster; it ran in and latched its fangs, sharper and larger than ever before, into Rattata's side. Shinx held on painfully tight until the foe Rattata went limp in its jaws. Rattata was unable to battle. Akaya had won.

Shinx carried the Rattata back to Akaya and placed it at his feet.

The opposing trainer ran over and picked up Rattata. He did not look at Akaya—none of them did—and ran out of the room to find Nurse Joy.

Akaya looked around. There was no one else. Everyone had left after Shinx had used Spark and singed the second trainer's Spearow, or maybe they left after Shinx zapped that Krabby into unconsciousness.

He was strong, Shinx was brave. Together they were going as high as they could go.

(Akaya was not yet capable of seeing this.)

Akaya grabbed Ralts's Poké-ball and released the psychic-type. Ralts looked up at him, hand to its mouth, and tilted its head.

He knew his sister was smart, annoyingly so, but she must have been pretty dumb to think that Ralts was dangerous. It was weak, could barely battle, and preferred to run rather than stand its ground—a Pokémon like that was not strong. Besides, even if it wasn't dysfunctional and hopeless, what was so special about Akaya Kirihara and his future?

Though sometimes he did wonder about Ralts and why it allowed itself to be caught, why it followed him, but now was not one of those times.

"Shinx, go to the other side of the room. Ralts, stay here." Once they were both in place, he said, "Warm up. Ralts, teleport from end to the other. Shinx, try to catch it."

They did that for a minute or two, Shinx running and Ralts teleporting until Shinx caught Ralts and they tumbled playfully.

Cute, but not ground-shaking scary like he wanted.

"Stop it," Akaya ordered. "Ralts, use Double Team. Shinx, use Spark until you find the real one."

Five Ralts appeared scattered throughout the room. Shinx lifted its tail, its rings glowing, and became engulfed in blue. He charged, jumping from image to image. The forth teleported away before the attack could hit.

"I didn't tell you to dodge!" Akaya yelled. "If I want you to be attacked, you'll take the attack!"

Ralts turned to face Shinx.

"Shinx, Spark."

The attack hit.

...

Shinx and Ralts collapsed and could not move, their bodies worked past exhaustion. Electricity sparked wildly off of Shinx and Ralts glowed a dull blue like they still wanted to attack but could not. Shinx got to its feet but it could not battle.

Akaya called them back into their balls and left the training room. As he was walking down the hall, he saw Masaharu.

Masaharu had a sharp toothed evil smile, the kind villains had in movies, only his was five times larger and all pointed teeth and pointed. Akaya didn't even know it was possible to smile like that. When Akaya approached, the murderous smile disappeared.

"You okay?" Akaya asked. "Not going to kill anyone any time soon? Because you look like you might."

Masaharu's shoulders shook like he was laughing but no sound came out of his closed mouth.

"If someone dies, I'm giving Officer Jenny your name," Akaya said.

He walked past Masaharu then looked over his shoulder at the white-haired freak. Masaharu's evil Cheshire smile had returned and he pushed open the door to the women's restroom. He walked inside.

_What?_

Akaya gave his Ralts and Shinx to Nurse Joy at the front desk then quickly returned to the room wondering what he just saw. Jackson was sitting next to the tub in the bathroom; Croconaw sat in lukewarm water as Jackson cleaned between his red spikes with a cloth.

"I just saw that guy with white hair walk into the women's room," Akaya said.

"Masaharu?"

"Yeah."

Jackson paused at that, then went back to washing his Pokémon. "As I do not wish to be judged myself, it is not my place to judge others. If Masaharu wishes to use the women's restroom, he may."

"Even if it's weird?"

"Even if it's weird."

Akaya walked over and let Magikarp out into the tub alongside Croconaw then went to collapse on his bed. He reached down for his bag, remembered he left it in the training room, and swore. He quickly headed downstairs and turned into the hallway. There he saw Masaharu standing in front of the women's restroom, no creepy smile in sight.

He pressed his back against the wall and peered into the hall, feeling like a spy and hoping he was hidden like one. If he wasn't hidden—well, he had the feeling that Masaharu didn't like people to know he frequented women's restrooms.

Masaharu knocked on the door twice, waited, then entered.

_Did I just see that again? _

Akaya grabbed his bag from the training room then returned upstairs. Jackson had taken Croconaw out of the tub and was drying him off with a towel.

"I just saw Masaharu go into the women's room."

"You told me that already."

"I had to get my bag and I saw him go in again. He went in twice."

Jackson looked concernedly at Akaya. "Perhaps you should take a nap and rest. You've been training hard, and that sort of stress causes the body and mind to—"

"You're gonna give me a headache."

"Go and rest for a bit. I'll change the water in the tub for Magikarp."

Akaya yawned, tossed Jackson Magikarp's ball, and lied down on his bed. He was tired; maybe he was seeing things. Then again, it's also possible that Masaharu was simply a grade-A weirdo who forgot his purse in the women's restroom and had to go back and get it.

He listened to his Magikarp splash in the water, closed his eyes and slept.

During the night, Akaya was woken up twice.

...

The first time, he had to go to the bathroom and grudgingly realized he'd slept through dinner. After doing his business and going to sit on his bed with the sole intention of returning to sleep, he heard someone exit their room and walk towards the stairs. He would not have done anything, but then he heard:

"Stay in the room. That kid saw you earlier."

Akaya cracked the door open and saw Masaharu fly down the stairs silently and swiftly like an Ekans. Akaya followed, a little less ninja and a little more clumsy, and hid behind a large potted plant. He parted the leaves to watch.

Masaharu stood in front of the first video-phone and dialed an extension. The angle was messed up so Akaya could not see screen or the face that popped up, but the voice belonged to a male.

Masaharu asked, "Are they still there?"

"Yes. They'll be gone in a few days."

"Be more specific."

"At least three days, no more than six."

"How many?"

"Eight, nine if you include an egg."

"Find the strongest and mark it."

"Already have. I'll see you soon, Masaharu. Don't be late again."

Masaharu hung up.

Akaya scrambled back up the stairs and returned to his bed, going under the covers for good measure. Not that Masaharu would check his room, but he was startled and that guy really freaked him out for some reason. Masaharu did not give off the aura of a normal nineteen year old. He felt cold, distant, dangerous.

Akaya heard footsteps, then a door open and close.

_They were talking about Pokémon_, Akaya realized just before falling to sleep.

...

The second time, he was awaken by a weight on his stomach. Something warm and small touched his nose. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ralts smiling, its tiny hand on his nose.

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me," Nurse Joy said, "but I believe your Ralts teleported out of the healing room. Is he with you?"

Akaya nudged Ralts off of him and opened the door. "Yeah. It's with me. Did you call Ralts a 'he'?"

"Oh thank goodness. I thought that he might have gone into another trainer's room. He is very attached to you. And yes, Ralts is male."

"Is it okay? I mean, do you need to heal it anymore or anything?"

Nurse Joy explained that he was fine (though she was rather upset about how his Pokémon had been beaten up; Akaya did not care to explain that it was done purposefully), handed him Shinx and Ralts's Poké-balls, then left.

Jackson stirred and asked, "Who was that?"

"Nurse Joy."

"I see. Since we are up, we might as well get ready for the day. The early Pidgey catches the Caterpie."

"Forget the Caterpie," Akaya groaned and lied on top of his sheets. He called Ralts back to its ball. "I want to sleep."

Jackson showered and packed, then woke up Akaya. Together they headed down to breakfast. A few trainers whispered and pointed and stared as he ate. Jackson seemed to notice this, but he did not say anything.

"Did you see the pin on Masaharu's bag?" Akaya asked.

"Yes."

"Do you recognize it?"

"No."

Akaya dejectedly poked his omelet. He had a feeling that golden pin with the R was important. He was not the type to get gut feelings—if he was, he would have avoided many accidents as a child—but he had no other way to describe this feeling. He knew that pin was important, he just didn't know how.

(And he was right. That pin was important, more important he could ever imagine.)

...

"It's a nice day to travel," Jackson commented and for the first time, Akaya agreed with him.

A slight breeze, warm air, rolling clouds that left visible shadows along the hills—it was nice, probably more so. On such a nice day, Akaya had learned that something will go wrong. That had seemed to be the trend lately: nice day equals horrible times for Akaya Kirihara.

Jackson pointed a little ways down the trail and said, "Isn't that Masaharu?"

Right on cue.

Masaharu had his messenger bag slung over his chest, the golden pin shinning on the strap. They walked up behind him.

"I travel alone," Masharu said.

"We're going alone too," Akaya said. He had an evil, Gengar-like smirk that could rival Masaharu's. "I'm catching that Pokémon you're after and then I'm going to crush you into the ground with it."

Masaharu did not reply. He continued towards Enbu City, alone, with Jackson and Akaya following behind him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jackson asked. "What is this about a Pokémon?"

"He's chasing something and no one goes after a Pokémon unless its strong. I want it. If we have to follow this jerk, then we are."

Jackson said nothing more and fell into step alongside Akaya as they followed Masaharu down the path. Akaya was fairly certain Masaharu would not kill them, and that was good enough for him. It was a nice day, too nice of a day for any murders to be committed.

...

_And so our heroes follow Masaharu Niou towards Enbu City in hopes of encountering strong Pokémon and strong trainers. Will they find out what that golden pin means? Or will Masaharu slip away before they can discover the truth? And what Pokémon is Masaharu after?_


End file.
